The present invention relates generally to the field of outboard trolling motors. In particular, the present invention relates to trolling motor foot controls which enable an operator to steer and adjust the speed of the trolling motor with one""s foot.
Fishing boats and vessels are often equipped with a trolling motor for providing a relatively small amount of thrust to slowly and quietly propel the boat or vessel while the operator is fishing. Steering and speed adjustment of the trolling motor is typically accomplished using one of two control devices: a control arm or a foot control. Control arms typically comprise an elongate arm extending from the head of the trolling motor and operably coupled to the tube and the lower propulsion unit of the trolling motor either directly or by an internal set of gears or pulleys to provide a desired turning ratio. Manual rotation of the control arm rotates the motor tube and the lower propulsion unit to steer the trolling motor. To allow speed adjustment of the trolling motor, such control arms typically include a rotatable end coupled to a potentiometer which is coupled to the lower propulsion unit. Rotation of the end rotates the potentiometer and adjusts the speed of the propeller and the thrust generated by the trolling motor.
Although control arms provide such trolling motors with simple and relatively inexpensive means for steering the trolling motor and adjusting the speed of the trolling motor, use of such control arms is many times inconvenient since the operator must grasp the control arm to effectuate steer and speed adjustment. Grasping the control arm requires that the operator be seated adjacent the control arm at one end of the boat. Grasping the control arm also requires that the operator have at least one free hand to grasp the control arm. Such requirements prevent the operator from giving his or her full attention to fishing.
Due in part to the inconvenience of using a manually operated control arm to steer the trolling motor and to adjust the speed of the trolling motor, foot controls for trolling motors have been developed. Foot controls generally comprise a pad either having a pivoting foot pedal for steering the trolling motor or right and left steering buttons. To enable adjustment of the speed of the trolling motor, such foot control pads also typically include a large speed dial which, upon being rotated by the user""s foot, adjusts the speed of the trolling motor. As a result, such trolling motor foot controls free up the user""s hands for fishing and allow the user to control the trolling motor from a remote location within the boat.
Although being easier to use than control arms, trolling motor foot controls are many times difficult to operate. In particular, precise control of the speed of the trolling motor is often difficult to attain since precise rotation of the speed dial in small increments using one""s foot is tedious and taxing. The task of rotating the speed control dial in such small increments by one""s foot is further exacerbated since such adjustments are typically performed while the operator is devoting a substantial portion of his or her attention to fishing.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a trolling motor foot control that allows for precise control of the speed of the trolling motor without the use of one""s hands and from remote locations within a boat.
The present invention provides a trolling motor foot control for use with a trolling motor. The trolling motor foot control includes a pad adapted to receive an operator""s foot, a first operating interface coupled to the pad and adapted to be coupled to the trolling motor and a second operator interface coupled to the pad and adapted to be coupled to the trolling motor. The first operator interface is configured to adjust a speed of the trolling motor at a first rate in response to input from the operator""s foot. The second operator interface is configured to adjust the speed of the trolling motor at a second smaller rate in response to input from the operator""s foot.
The present invention also provides a trolling motor foot control for use with a trolling motor. The trolling motor foot control includes a pad adapted to receive an operator""s foot, a coarse adjustment knob and a fine adjustment knob. The coarse adjustment knob is rotatably coupled to the pad for rotation about a first axis and is adapted to be operably coupled to the trolling motor. The coarse adjustment knob is configured to adjust a speed of the trolling motor at a first rate in response to rotation of the knob about the first axis by the operator""s foot. The fine adjustment knob is coupled to the coarse adjustment knob and is rotatable about a second axis. Rotation of the fine adjustment knob about the second axis by the operator""s foot rotates the coarse adjustment knob to adjust the speed of the trolling motor.
The present invention also provides a trolling motor system which includes a trolling motor including a propeller and a trolling motor foot control. The foot control includes a pad adapted to receive an operator""s foot, a first operator interface coupled to the pad and operably coupled to the trolling motor and a second operator interface coupled to the pad and operably coupled to the trolling motor. The first operator interface is configured to adjust the speed of the trolling motor propeller at a first rate in response to input from the operator""s foot. The second operator interface is configured to adjust the speed of the trolling motor propeller at a second smaller rate in response to input from the operator""s foot.